Trouble at the Boar's Nest
by baseballfan44
Summary: When Bo and Luke take a temporary job at the Boar's Nest, Boss Hogg pins a robbery on them, intending duh to lock them away forever! Please read and review, it would really make my day!
1. Plotting and Scheming 101

**Trouble at the Boar's Nest**

Summary: When Bo and Luke take a temporary job at the Boar's Nest, Boss Hogg pins a robbery on them, intending to lock them away forever!

A/N: The first chapter might not be so good, but it'll be better later on. Now if you really want to make me happy and also actually write the second chapter, then you will review, even if you really hate it!

**Chapter One: Plotting and Scheming 101 **

**Balladeer: Welcome ta Hazzard County; ya'll, where peaceful days like this one are usually ruined by noontime. There goes the General Lee, Bo and Luke Duke's orange stockcar. Bo and Luke are cousins, and they fight the system. I wonder where them boys are headed off to in such a hurry.**

"Hurry up, Bo," Luke said. "We gotta git ta the Boar's Nest in less than five minutes."

"Don't you worry, cousin," Bo answered. "We'll get there." He pushed the pedal practically to the floor.

"And shake Rosco?" Luke asked.

Bo looked through the rearview mirror and saw Rosco's patrol car closing in on them. "And shake Rosco." He sped up even more.

Inside Rosco's car, he had that shiny-cheeked grin on his face. "Oh, we got 'em Flash, we got 'em!" he told Flash, his beloved Bassett Hound.

Then a voice came over the CB. "Rosco, are you out there?"

"This is Sheriff Rosssssssssscoooooooo P. Coooooltrane, whatcha need lil fat buddy?" The voice unmistakably belonged to J.D. Hogg, county commissioner and owner of basically every business in Hazzard.

"First off, I ain't yer 'lil fat buddy.' Second, where are you?"

"On Hatchapee Road. Me an' Flash, we're in hot pursuit o' them Duke boys! Khew, khew, I love it, I love it!"

"_I'd _love ta see yer butt down here at the police station, pronto!" Boss Hogg ordered.

"But the Duke boys-"

Boss cut him off. "Forget about the Dukes!"

"Okay, Boss," Rosco said. "I'm on my way. Over and out."

**Uh-oh. This could be where the trouble starts. Hang on ta yer hats, ya'll. This is gonna get bumpy.**

When Rosco turned around, the Duke boys looked at each other, confused.

"That can't be good," Luke said.

"Maybe it can," Bo answered. "We're at the Boar's Nest, with a minute to spare. An' that's good, cause Daisy'd tan our hides if we were late."

Luke nodded in agreement.

**Ya see folks, believe it or not, there are other waitresses at the Boar's Nest besides Daisy. But today, they're out with the flu, so Daisy volunteered the boys ta fill in.**

Bo and Luke weren't too excited about being waiters for a day or two.

"Yer W.I.T.'s are here," Bo said unenthusiastically.

"W.I.T.'s?" Daisy and Luke asked in unison.

"Waiters-In-Training," Bo explained.

"Oh," Daisy said. "Okay, you two W.I.T.'s, let's get ta work."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rosco showed up at the police station. 

"Rosco! Where have you been?" Boss Hogg asked.

"Well, ya see-" Rosco said as he set Flash down on a chair.

Boss cut him off. "Oh never mind that! I think I finally got the perfect way ta git them Dukes in jail! Maybe even all four of them!" Boss laughed.

"Oh, I knew I saw somethin' cookin' behind them beady little eyes," Rosco said. "Khew, khew!"

Boss glared at him before continuing. "They're fillin' in at the Boar's Nest today, right?"

Rosco nodded, shiny-cheeked grin and all.

"All we have ta do," Boss went on, "is take some money from my safe over there, hide it in the General Lee, and then you'll find it and arrest them boys!"

Rosco laughed and grinned. "Oh, Boss, that's a good plan! We're gonna git them Dukes!"

**Yep, there's the trouble.**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Boar's Nest, Bo and Luke knew what to do, so they started serving up beers and things. 

Bo had one particularly annoying customer, a local Hazzard girl named Becky Lynn.

**Ya'll know how Bo's always makin' a play for the ladies, but the ladies don't like 'im fer it? Well friends, it's the opposite with Becky Lynn Gaehrety. She's the one tryin' ta get Bo, and he don't like her too much. **

"Hey there, Bo-bear," Becky Lynn greeted with a smile. Bo plastered a smile on his face that was faker than 3-dollar bills.

"Hey Becky Lynn," Bo said, somewhat unenthusiastically. Sometimes he wasn't sure why he had to be so nice to Becky Lynn. "Can I getcha anything?" _Please say no; please say no,_ Bo pleaded silently.

She kept on smiling. "Not right now," she said. _Thank you Lord! _Bo thought before Becky Lynn continued. "I have all I need right here."

_No, no, no! Dang it! I was so close! _Bo screamed in his head.

Becky Lynn reached around and slapped Bo on the butt. His eyes popped out of his head as she did so. "Siddown!" she ordered.

"Sorry," Bo said with as much niceness as he could muster. "I should get back to work."

Luke, who had been behind Becky Lynn where Bo could see him, had watched the whole butt-slapping episode. When he saw the look on Bo's face, he couldn't help but laugh out loud. Bo gave him a downright evil stare. Luke abruptly stopped laughing and went back to work. But after a few seconds, he couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

Daisy had not seen it. She did see Luke's second fit of laughter, so she went over to her older cousin.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Becky Lynn put a number on Bo," Luke said, grinning.

Bo had finally broke free of Becky Lynn at this point, so he joined his cousins. "Daisy, you sent me to her table on purpose, didn't you?" Bo accused.

Daisy looked at him harshly. "Beauregard Duke, if yer gonna accuse me like that, I'll put yer clean laundry out in Maudine the mule's stall!" she threatened.

Bo knew she meant business, because of the use of his full name, which he hated. Luke, however, knew no fear.

"Daisy," Luke said in a serious tone, "don't do that ta Maudine."

Daisy laughed, Bo did not.

* * *

Boss Hogg and Rosco waited until the late hours of the night, after the Dukes were the only ones left in the Boar's Nest, cleaning it. Boss opened his safe, gave the money to Rosco so he could put it in the trunk of the General Lee. 

"He he he," Boss laughed after Rosco went outside. "I finally got them Duke boys!"

**Do ya'll think it's gonna be that simple? I sure don't. Don't get up now, this is gonna get real interestin'.**

A/N: There ya have it folks! Now bring on them reviews! NOW! Please?**  
**


	2. The Story Really Begins

A/N: Hey ya'll! Thanks for all the reviews! You set my record for number of reviews in a chapter (11), so this time let's break that record! Sorry it took so long to update, just been busy lately. 

**Chapter 2: The Story Really Begins  
**

The next morning at the Duke farm started out as peaceful as can be. The boys found out that only one of them had to work at the Boar's Nest. Right now, they were arguing on who should do it, over breakfast.

"_I _ain't doin' it!" Bo said. "What if Becky Lynn is there again?"

"I did more work then you yesterday," Luke protested. "It's your turn."

"Alright boys," Jesse, the Duke clan patriarch, cut in. "I know a way where we can actually settle this. Daisy, hand me the toothpicks."

Daisy slid the toothpicks over to her uncle. He pulled out two toothpicks and broke a piece off one and mixed them under the table where no one could see. He held them out to Bo and Luke so they couldn't tell which one was shorter.

"Shorter one loses," Jesse said. They drew their sticks, and Luke was pleased with the outcome.

Bo, however, was not. "This ain't fair!" he commented. "Was this rigged?"

"Oh yes Bo," Jesse said jokingly. "It was all just a conspiracy." He smiled. Bo gave him a dirty look.

"Now Bo," Jesse said, still joking. "That ain't no way to show respect fer yer uncle." By this time, Luke and Daisy were laughing, too.

Bo didn't find this too funny. "Well I suggest ya'll leave me a big tip if ya come by later," he said as he stood up. "Come on Daisy, we'll be late." Daisy stood up and they left.

"Where's his sense o' humor today?" Luke mumbled to himself as he got up to carry dishes to the sink.

Jesse had heard him. "Maybe he left it with Becky Lynn yesterday at the Boar's Nest." He shared a laugh with his oldest charge.

* * *

Bo and Daisy had taken the General Lee to work. They rode in silence, due to Bo's foul mood. Little did they know about the trouble that was already happening in the back seat. 

Daisy couldn't take the silent treatment from her younger cousin anymore. "Bo, I'm sorry I laughed at ya at the Boar's Nest and at home this mornin'."

Bo didn't say anything for a moment. Then he said, "It's okay Daisy." But he was still in a bad mood, and they continued to ride in an awkward silence the rest of the way.

Bo and Daisy had only worked for a few minutes when Boss Hogg just randomly burst through the back door yelling, "I've been robbed! I've been robbed! Somebody help me; I've been robbed!"

Bo was not fooled, and neither was Daisy. They were now both prepared for whatever was to come.

Rosco, who just _happened_ to be there, said, "Don't you worry Boss, we'll find yer money!" He looked around and saw Bo and Daisy standing at the bar. "Boss, them Dukes was the only ones here after we left last night."

Boss smiled. "That's right!" Arrest them Dukes!"

Rosco ran towards the Dukes, but Bo pushed a table over him, grabbed Daisy, and ran out to the General Lee.

**Now here's where we get into the real nitty-gritty o' this here story. Did ya see them two shady lookin' fellows that went out after the Dukes? Well if they ain't up to no good, then I got some oceanfront property in Kansas ta sell ya.**

* * *

Cooter Davenport was having a busy morning. He had an overload of cars to work on, and he was the only mechanic in town, so he knew he'd just get more. He was right, because now Billy Joe Fong, the only Chinese guy in Hazzard was pulling up in a rusty old pickup. As soon as Billy Joe pulled up, the engine went kaput. 

Billy Joe got out of the car, and before he could say anything, a car came screeching around the corner. Billy Joe and Cooter looked up to see the General Lee coming straight toward the garage. Bo and Daisy got out and greeted their friends.

"Ya'll in trouble again?" Cooter asked.

Bo nodded. "Apparently, we robbed the Boar's Nest." He sighed. "Daisy an' I agreed she should go home an' git Luke away from the farm. Cooter, could you give her a ride?"

"I'm sorry Bo," Cooter said. "I got way too much ta do here."

"Well, I'd do it," Billy Joe said, "but I don't have a car anymore."

"Well, I ain't goin' nowhere fer awhile, so you can take my truck," Cooter offered.

"Thanks Cooter!" Bo said gratefully.

* * *

After Daisy and Billy Joe left Cooter's, Bo did too. He was innocently driving down Old Hickory Lane (which is literally just a lane) when a bright yellow sedan pulled up behind Bo. 

"Wonder what they want?" Bo said to himself. Just then, the back windshield of the General shattered. Bo looked back and saw a wooden block with a written-on piece of tape around it on the backseat.

"'Pull over or we'll make you pull over,'" Bo read after picking the block up. Bo didn't think they could actually do anything, so stupidly, he sped up.

In the yellow sedan, the driver said, "Did you see that, Freddy? That plowboy thinks he can outrun the ol' girl here." He patted the rifle on Freddy's lap.

"Don't worry John," said Freddy. "I'll show him better." He leaned out the window and shot at Bo, but missed, and Bo swerved a little. Freddy took a couple more shots, and went clean through a tire on General Lee. Now Bo had to pull over.

* * *

Back at the farm, Billy Joe had dropped Daisy off, and pulled away, yelling something in Chinese. Daisy made her way to the barn because she heard someone moving around. It turned out to be Jesse feeding Maudine and Luke fixing up the old tractor. Neither one noticed her standing there. 

"Luke we got trouble," Daisy said, causing him to look up. "Boss Hogg's tryin' ta pin a Boar's Nest robbery on us."

"Great," Luke mumbled. "Where's Bo?"

"He wanted ta get started on findin' out what's really goin' on. Billy Joe Fong dropped me off."

"Let's get outta here then," Luke said.

"You two kids be careful!" Jesse called after them as they ran off towards Dixie. Daisy drove.

"I'll try ta raise Bo on the CB," Luke said. "Lost Sheep One ta Lost Sheep Two. Lost Sheep Two, ya gotcher ears on . . . Lost Sheep One to Lost Sheep Two, come back!"

**It don't matter how many times ol' Luke calls, Bo ain't gonna answer. Let's check in on ol' Bo.**

* * *

When Freddy had shot his tires out, Bo had been forced to pull over. He got out, and so did Freddy and John. 

"Alright plowboy," Freddy said threateningly, "where's the money?"

"What money?" Bo asked.

"You know dang well what money," John said. "The money you stole from that overpriced bar in town."

"I didn't steal no money," Bo said before doing some swift spin kick type thing to knock the gun out of Freddy's hand. John tackled Bo to the ground and grabbed the gun. He held it to Bo's throat, choking him.

"Alright farm boy," John said. "Ready ta come with us? Maybe then you'll be more willing to talk.

Bo grimaced with pain before consenting. He got up, shoulders sagged in defeat, and allowed John and Freddy to lead him to their car. They drove away, abandoning the poor General Lee at the side of the road, tire blown out.

**I don't know bout ya'll, but I can't look. Tell me when it's over. Ya'll stick around.**

Okay, now review!**  
**


	3. Give Me the Money, Kid!

A/N: Well, finally I got this done! Actually, I got it done over a week ago, this is just the first chance I've had to type it up. I already have the next chapter done, but I feel like torturing you like some of you have done to me . . . So please review at the end, and let's break my record of 11 for a chapter! 

**Chapter 3**

Becky Lynn Gaehrety was disappointed. She had gone to the Boar's Nest in hopes to see Bo, but she got there as Bo was running away with Daisy. Later, she had heard Luke calling him on the CB. She had heard no answer. So Becky Lynn secretly decided to play hero and look for Bo.

So here she was, driving down Old Hickory Lane in her daddy's old Ford pickup. All of a sudden, she saw a glimpse of orange sitting innocently on the side of the road. As she pulled closer into view, she recognized the orange blob as the General Lee.

She got out of the car and immediately noticed the disturbing vacancy of the car. She called his name several times, but to no avail.

**I guess that girl don't know that even if Bo _was_ here, he wouldn't answer to her.**

When she received no answer, Becky Lynn decided it was time to tell someone. She reached in the General and got out the CB.

"Breaker one, breaker one," Becky Lynn began. "This is Becky Lynn. Any Dukes out there on the Hazzard Net? Come back."

After a moment's hiatus, Luke's voice came crackling through the transmitter. "What is it, Becky Lynn?" he asked irritably.

"Excuse me, Luke Duke," she replied snootily. "I had something important ta tell ya. But maybe now I just won't tell ya."

Luke sighed. He thought maybe it really was important. "Okay. I'll bite. What's so all-fired important?"

"No, ya ain't interested," Becky Lynn simply said.

"Dang it Becky Lynn!" Luke shouted. "Yer gonna tell me right now or else I'll tell yer daddy you's been borrowin' 'is truck without askin' again!"

"How'd you know about that!" Becky Lynn cried out, her voice sounding almost like fingernails on a chalkboard.

"Cause I seen ya in it! Now tell me!"

"I was just gonna say I found the General Lee abandoned out on ol' Hickory Lane. Bo weren't there."

"Becky—" he cut himself off, angrily fumbling around for words. "Why didn't ya just tell me!"

"Cause ya didn't seem interested," she said, all matter-of-factly.

"Oh God," he muttered. He turned over to Daisy, his face beet red. "I can't believe her!"

**I agree, Luke. That girl is soooooome piece a work. **

"I'm ready to go claw her eyes out!" Luke continued. "Now I know why Bo can't stand 'er! She's nuts!"

"Luke," Daisy said. "Yer thumb's still on the CB button. She can hear you."

Luke simply set the CB down, and remained silent, fuming.

Becky Lynn, meanwhile, was hurt by Luke's harsh words. "I'll show them," she told no one. "I'm gonna be the one ta save Bo."

* * *

Freddy and John took Bo to a nondescript large shack in the middle of nowhere. Bo didn't have any clue where he was, since he had been blindfolded. 

Two metal support beams holding up the roof made the perfect place to tie someone up. John grabbed a collapsible stepstool and stuck it between the poles.

"Stand on that," he ordered Bo. Bo hesitated for a moment. "Come on kid, I got an itchy trigger finger." Bo immediately climbed onto the stool.

"Good," Freddy said. "Now stay there." He went and got two more stepstools. There were still six more left. "Huh. I wonder if we're in some kind of stepstool warehouse?"

He handed a stepstool to John. They took one to each side, lifted Bo's arms up, and they tied a hand to each pole. They got off their stepstools before taking Bo's out from under him, leaving him dangling. Freddy put the stools away, and John tied Bo's ankles together.

"When yer ready ta tell us where the money is, just give us a shout," John said. "But for now, we're leaving, so you just stay put." They went out the door.

**Those must be some duuuuumb criminals, leavin' a Duke in there by hisself.**

Bo started struggling, completely alone. If he could just pull himself up, so he could reach his back pocket. He pulled his feet up by his hands so he was pretty much folded in half. He pulled himself higher until he could just barely reach into his pocket, all the while his teeth were gritted and his face was turning a deep shade of purple since he was holding his breath and the blood was rushing to his head.

"Come on," he muttered through his bared teeth. Finally, seconds later, he retrieved his pocketknife and let himself down, releasing his breath.

**Ya'll reckon that boy outta be a gymnast?**

"Alright," he whispered. He used the blade to cut off the rope keeping his wrist attached to the pole. After freeing his first wrist, he cut the other.

He hopped down, undid his feet, and bolted towards the door.

* * *

Every so often, Luke would try once more to raise Bo on the CB, but he never got an answer. 

"Where could he possibly be, Daisy?" Luke asked, worry splattered throughout the question.

"I don't know, Luke, I just don't know!" Daisy's voice cracked, like she was about to cry.

Just then, a voice came over the CB. "Breaker, breaker, anybody named Duke out there?

"Ya got two here," Luke said hesitantly to the stranger. He and Daisy exchanged confused glances.

"An' one here," Jesse's voice came over the CB. He knew Bo was missing.

"Okay," the stranger said. "Here's the deal. If ya'll wanna see yer blondie cousin anyplace other'n a funeral home again, ya'd better give me the money. Now."

"What money?" Luke asked irritably.

"Don't play that game Mr. Duke," the man said. "Yer gettin' yer cousin in a lot a trouble. I'm talkin' bout the money ya stole from that run down shack ya'll call a bar."

"I didn't steal that money!" Luke insisted.

"Yer just as uncooperative as yer idiot cousin. I'd hate ta see what'd happen to 'im if—"

"I didn't steal it!" Luke screamed.

"Alright. Ya'll got till 6 p.m. ta git me that money. That's in six hours. Meet me at the Chickasaw County Line on Route 16. Over an' out."

**I don' know bout ya'll, but I think I just swallowed my guitar pick. **

"Luke, Daisy," Jesse said "Meet me at abandoned still site 3."

"That's a big 10-4, Uncle Jesse," Luke replied.

"Get Cooter," Jesse instructed. "We's gonna need all the help we can get."

"N need, Uncle Jesse," Cooter's voice came over the CB. "I heard the whole thing. I'll git Billy Joe Fong to cover for me at the garage."

Another voice came over the CB, and this time it belonged to Hazzard County's honest deputy, Enos Strate. "IF ya'll need all the help ya can git, I'll help too."

"Well, thank ya Enos," Jesse said. "Ya know where we're meetin', right?"

"Yes sir!" Enos answered.

"I'll help too," a female voice said. It was Becky Lynn Gaehrety. "Please, Luke. I feel terrible bout earlier. Let me help."

"Alright," Luke said reluctantly. "Ya know where it is?"

"No," Becky Lynn said.

"I'll give ya a ride," Enos offered.

"Thanks, Enos," Luke and Becky Lynn replied in unison.

* * *

Bo didn't get ten feet away from the shack when a voice form behind him said, "Ya didn't think we we're that stupid did ya?" Bo turned around to see Freddy sitting by the door, gun in hand. "Clearly, I have the higher IQ here." He got up and walked over to Bo. 

As soon as Freddy got close enough, Bo knocked the gun out of his hand. Then he punched him in the stomach. He grinned. "Now who's got the higher IQ?" One more kick in the stomach for good measure, and Bo darted off into the woods behind the shack.

Freddy quickly recovered, grabbed his gun, and went after Bo.

After a minute or so of running, Bo jammed his foot underneath a tree root in the ground without realizing it. When he tried to step again, his foot caught on it, and his upper let pulled up, causing his knee joint to become dislocated.

Seconds later, Freddy caught up to Bo. He held up the gun. He pulled the trigger, and it went into . . .

**Well, the good news is, I found my guitar pick. The bad news is, I may be usin' it at Bo's funeral in a few days. Ya'll stick around.**

* * *

Okie dokie, there ya have it! I'll update prob'ly in a week, leave you guys time to kill me (cause ya might wanna) but for now, push the purple review button (I never noticed it was purple until someone said to push the purple button) 

**Wait! Before ya'll go, I have an ongoing question. If anybody knows of some actual proof that Bo is younger than Daisy, please tell me about it, cause I wanna know! I have for a long time. Okay now review!**


	4. Did You Say Dead? You Kiddin?

A/N: Hey ya'll. I'm disappointed in my review statistics compared to other chapters of mine, or other authors who get over ten reviews in a chapter. I envy you people, I've only done that 3 measly times. So please, have mercy on me, and give me more reviews this time. I feel discouraged now, like I'm not really doing a good enough job on this to keep going. Maybe I should just quit . . .(powerful enough threat?) 

**Chapter 4**

Down at the old Duke still site number three, everyone had shown up. Luke and Daisy decided to first try and clear up the mess with Boss and Rosco.

"The rest of us should try ta find Bo," Jesse suggested. "We'll split up. Enos, you and Becky Lynn go down south on Route 16, and me an' Cooter'll go up north towards Chickasaw. I figger they must be somewheres along there."

"Good idea, Uncle Jesse," Luke said. "Maybe if me an' Daisy prove us innocent, whoever's got Bo'll see we ain't lyin', and let 'im go."

Enos stood up. He never noticed he was sitting on the CB transmitter button. They had been on the air the whole time. Everyone jumped when they heard a voice come over it.

"No need fer all that plannin', fellas," it said. "Blondie's already dead. Don't worry; it weren't yer fault. He brought it upon hisself."

There was complete silence. A cold, eerie silence that lasted for almost a full minute.

It was Cooter who finally broke the silence. "Naw, he's gotta be wrong!" he said angrily.

"He's gotta," Luke agreed. "Bo can't be . . ." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"But he is!" Daisy cried. She leaned into Enos, and he wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed.

Jesse just stared off into space wearing a blank look on his face. He couldn't think of words that would be comforting to his niece and remaining nephew. Becky Lynn, also visibly shaken by the news, remained silent, too.

"Okay," Luke said, after he regained his composure. "Let's go with the same plan, but this time, let's find out who did this to Bo."

"That's a big ten-four," Cooter said softly. "We'll give the FBI a call if we find anythin'." They unenthusiastically stood up and wordlessly walked out to their cars.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Luke and Daisy arrived at the Boar's Nest, where they knew Boss Hogg and Rosco would be. They burst through the door to the back room without knocking. 

"Rosco!" Boss yelled. "There's two a them thievin' Dukes now! Arrest them!"

"Rosco," Daisy said, her voice barely audible. Her makeup was noticeably smudged from crying. "Please, don't do this." She began crying. Luke pulled her in and glared at Boss and Rosco. They stared at Luke and Daisy in wonder.

"Where is that worthless miscreant you call a cousin anyhow?" Boss spat.

"Don't you _dare_ call him that!" Luke shouted, his teeth bared.

"No, Luke," Daisy chided, holding her cousin back. "That ain't gonna help none."

"What's wrong with you Dukes?" Rosco wondered.

"It don't matter," Luke said. "If ya'll hadn't pinned that robbery on us, Bo'd be with us."

**Now if that don't say somethin' ta Boss and Rosco that there's a real flaw in the slaw, then I don't know what will.**

"Well, where is he?" Rosco demanded.

"On the other side a the pearly gates," Luke managed to spit out through grief and anger.

"Bo's . . . dead?" Boss asked, genuinely shocked. Luke confirmed by nodding and looking down at Daisy. Boss and Rosco exchanged stunned glances.

"If ya'll wanna 'rest us now," Luke said, feeling defeated, "go ahead. I don't care anymore." But they didn't give them a chance to arrest them. They left, leaving a couple of bewildered Hazzard County officials behind.

"Rosco," Boss said, still staring at the door, astounded. "Do you think they could be lyin'?"

Rosco shook his head. "No, I don't think the Dukes would lie 'bout that. But Bo's alleged killer might."

"Rosco," Boss said, turning towards his sheriff, "that might be the smartest thing you've said in years. What d'ya wanna bet them killers are after m'money, and they're them escapees from the State Pen we heard 'bout last night?"

"Oh, I can tell ya got a plan behind them beady little eyes! Khew, khew, I love it, I love it!"

"Now, Rosco, I got me a plan to catch them crooks and collect reward money! But we actually gotta help the Dukes this time."

"Help the Dukes?" Rosco questioned.

Boss nodded. "It won't be no fun ta catch them Dukes if they don't care. Anyways, we gotta git the money outta the General Lee, admit to the Dukes what we done, and we'll offer ta tell them crooks the Dukes didn't steal the money, an' when we go ta tell them, I'll offer ta give them the money, an' when we do, you'll nab 'em!"

"Oh, yeah, I'll cuff 'em an' stuff 'em!" Rosco grinned. "An' I'll git fifty percent of the reward money, right?"

"You'll git yer usual fifty percent of fifty percent."

"Oh, alright."

* * *

Deep in the woods of Chickasaw County, Georgia, Bo Duke lay stiff as a board. He looked to be dead, until he opened his eyes, looked around, and sat up. 

**Well I'll be! That boy ain't dead after all! But I don't think he's outta the woods yet—no pun intended.**

Bo winced in pain—it was clear his left shoulder had been shot (guess it was just a flesh wound) and his right knee had been badly dislocated. One could tell this just by looking at him. He used his left leg to push himself backwards. Pause, deep breath, another push.

He repeated this cycle a few times before the pain from both shoulder and knee became too unbearable for Bo to work through. Or even stay conscious for that matter—he passed out.

* * *

After talking to Boss Hogg and Rosco, Luke and Daisy took a moment to compose themselves. That was pointless, because Luke looked like he was going to lose it at any moment. 

**I wish they could hear me; then I'd tell 'em Bo ain't dead, but they need ta go a-lookin' fer him.**

"I don't care if Cooter ever tows the General back fer us," Luke said. "I could never drive 'im without Bo." The response Daisy gave was a pat on the shoulder and some sage advice.

"Maybe you should keep General Lee. He's family too, ya can't just git rid of 'im. Besides, if ya keep 'im, you'll always have a part of Bo to cherish. Ya don't have ta drive 'im if ya don't want to."

Luke nodded. "Okay. Thanks Daisy." They sat in silence for a few moments before Luke, looking worse than ever, said, "This is all my fault."

"Now where'd ya git a crazy idea like that?" Daisy demaded of her cousin.

"'Cause it's true," Luke replied. "This morning, I shouldn't have been such a baby. I shoulda just let Bo have his way and gone to work at the Boar's Nest."

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard! Ya couldn't a known what was gonna happen!"

"Yeah, but I woulda done this differently than Bo! I woulda gone back ta the farm with you, and nobody woulda died!"

"Luke, you ain't makin' no sense!" Daisy said, her voice rising. "Maybe all of us woulda died! We would have all been together They woulda kidnapped us all, then maybe, when we didn't know where the money was, they woulda killed us all, or just Bo anyways!"

"Are you just gonna argue with everything I say?" Luke shouted, towering over Daisy, who was bawling at this point.

"Maybe I am!" Daisy choked out. "I just want you to see it weren't yer fault cause you didn't pull the trigger on Bo!"

That's where Luke finally lost it. Really and truly lost it for the first time. He started sobbing uncontrollably, clutching onto Daisy, who was sobbing just as hard as he was.

"Oh Daisy," Luke cried. "I know yer right. I'm just upset 'cause there _is _nothin' I coulda done ta stop this from happening."

**Don't ya'll hate seein' the Dukes like that, especially when no one's really died! Ya'll stick around.**

**

* * *

**Okay, now remember what we talked about at the beginning. And if you are a newcomer, or your not and this is just your first time reviewing because of my begging, then maybe you could answer how YOU know Bo is younger than Daisy. If you've already reviewed to previous chapters, especially the last one, then thanks. Now go on people, you know what to do!**  
**


	5. Flash the Basset Retriever

A/N: Hey ya'll back for another chapter! So far, at any story I've written, after 4 chapters, this story holds my personal review record by one review! Let's make it more now, come on people, if I can come up with enough for this whole chapter, than you can all certainly come up with a few words to say about what you liked and/or didn't like about my story! I'm open to critism.

**Chapter 5**

After a few minutes, Boss and Rosco came out of the Boar's Nest, Flash in tow. Slowly, they made their way over to Daisy and Luke.

"Uh, Daisy, Luke," Boss started. "I, uh, _we, _just wanted ta set things straight with you Dukes. We's real sorry about what happened ta Bo. An' we wanna make things right an' admit ta you we did set ya up fer that robbery."

"Oh, so that _was_ you," Luke said cynically.

"We hid the money in the backseat of the General Lee," Rosco confessed. Boss nodded.

"What!" Luke shouted. "The money we coulda used ta save Bo's life was in the General the whole time!"

"Luke, calm down," Daisy advised.

"No Daisy, I don't think so." He turned back to Boss and Rosco. "I want ya'll ta come with me an' show me that money."

**The way Luke was lookin' an' talkin', I'd be afraid not ta go with him. Wouldn't you?**

Boss did a double take at Luke's sharpness. "Well, alright. Come on, Rosco."

The two climbed into the backseat of Dixie. Flash sat on Rosco's lap.

* * *

Jesse and Cooter entered Chickasaw County, neither having said a word since they left the still site. Until they came upon a lonely little shack in the middle of nowhere. 

"Uncle Jesse," Cooter said, "don't ya think a shack just sittin' there like 'at is a little strange?"

Jesse didn't have the heart to say his usual line about his not being Cooter's Uncle Jesse. So instead, he said, "Ya think we should check it out?"

Cooter nodded. "I got me a feelin' I just can't shake." They pulled down the dirt lane leading to the old shack.

**Don't that shack look familiar?**

* * *

Luke drove Dixie down Old Hickory Lane. "There he is," Luke said, pointing at the General Lee. He pulled up behind the orange car. 

They all got out. Boss made his way to the backseat window. Luke and Daisy couldn't even look at the General without getting choked up. Rosco stood solemnly to the side, holding Flash.

"I got it!" Boss announced. "Here it is!" He held out a large cardboard box filled with money.

"Oh," Rosco cooed, grinning that shiny-cheeked grin. "Nice job, lil' fat buddy!"

"Yeah," Boss agreed. "We'll even tell them crooks ya didn't steal the money."

"Gotta find 'em, first," Daisy pointed out. Boss and Rosco and Luke all nodded.

Though the shock of thinking Bo was dead prevented Luke and Daisy from thinking Boss and Rosco had an ulterior motive, Luke still wondered why they were being so nice. "Why are you helpin' us now?"

"Ya've just been through a terrible loss," he said with that phoney-baloney sympathetic smile. "It's the least we could do, ain't it Rosco?"

Rosco nodded. "Oh, yeah."

That was enough for the remaining Duke cousins. They didn't question any further. Silently, they all got back into Dixie and pulled away, leaving poor General Lee behind once more.

**Y'know, that car's havin' a bad day, too. Everyone keeps leavin' 'im. Maybe sometime somebody'll have the good sense ta tow that poor car away.**

As they pulled onto the main road, another voice came cackling over the CB. "Breaker one, breaker one. I may be crazy but I ain't dumb. Craaaaaaaaaazaaay Cooter comin' atcha. Lost Sheep an' Bo Peep, ya out there?"

Daisy answered. "Hey there, Crazy C, what's yer twenty?"

"Ya'll head on over ta Chickasaw County on Route 16. 'Bout five mils in, ya'll see a shack sittin' on the right-hand side. That's where me an' the Shepard are."

"Ten-four," Daisy said. "Over 'n' out."

* * *

Within half an hour, Daisy, Luke, Boss Hogg, and Rosco arrived at the shack, where Cooter, Jesse, Enos, and Becky Lynn were. Boss had given Luke a signed piece of paper saying he was allowed by his probation officer to be out of Hazzard County, in case he got pulled over by Sheriff Little. 

"I don' know if ya'll noticed on yer way in," Cooter said once everyone was situated, "but there was some blood on the dirt. Looks like there was a fight. We think it coulda been Bo an' one a the baddies."

"An' see them two ropes up there on them support poles?" Jesse asked. "Bo coulda been tied up there. Not ta mention this here bandana's wet. Coulda been gagged with it. That could be Bo's slobber on there."

"That all ain't no proof," Daisy said, once more on the verge of tears. "That all could mean anythin'."

"I figgered ya'd say that," Cooter said softly. "I saved the real smokin' gun fer last." He held up a pocketknife.

"That's Bo's pocketknife!" Luke exclaimed Cooter nodded to confirm. "Okay, I'm convinced." Daisy nodded in agreement.

"Maybe now we can git some clue as to where the bad guys are now," Becky Lynn noted.

"Yeah," Enos said. "Maybe Becky Lynn 'n' me should go look out in them woods 'n' see whats there." When everyone agreed, they started to head out the door.

Rosco stopped them. "Would ya'll mind takin' Flash with ya?" She needs the exercise; she's startin' ta look like the Boss! Khew, khew!"

Boss Hogg gave Rosco an evil look. "s better 'n' lookin' like you."

**Now, Boss, I ain't so sure 'bout that.**

So Enos, Flash, and Becky Lynn left. They trudged along in silence for a few minutes.

"Enos," Becky Lynn said, breaking the silence, "do you think there's any chance Bo's still alive an' the kidnapper's are lyin' ta make us stop lookin' fer 'im?"

"I ain't given up on that thought just yet," Enos admitted as he began kicking around a small rock. "But we'd still have ta find 'im."

Becky Lynn nodded. "I just can't believe Bo could be—well ya know." She couldn't manage to say it.

"Hazzard County sure wouldn't be the same ever again," Enos commented. "Prob'ly ain't gonna see the General Lee 'round much no more."

"I can't even imagine not seein' the General Lee tearin' up the back roads, mostly bein' chased by you or Rosco." She tucked back a stray lock of long dark hair behind her ear.

"I can't imagine never chasin' 'em either."

Becky Lynn was near tears by now. "Bo's death is gonna affect dang near everyone in Hazzard. I mean, even Boss Hogg seems a little less harsh. He's actually helping us."

"Ya rally liked Bo, didn't ya?" Enos inquired.

Becky Lynn nodded and smiled a sad smile. "Yeah, I really did. But I knew I never had a chance ta date 'im."

"I feel the same with Daisy. I been wantin' ta date her since the 7th grade."

"Well, you still have a chance," Becky Lynn sobbed. "Daisy's right back there in the shack, alive an' healthy. But Bo, I'll never have a chance with him, cause he ain't alive an' healthy."

Enos was about to respond when he realized Flash wasn't around. "Becky Lynn, where's Flash?"

"I don't know." She looked around for the dog. "Flash! Come here Flash! Here girl!" Nothing.

"Let's split up," Enos suggested. "You go that way, I'll go this way." Becky Lynn nodded in agreement, and they headed off in separate directions, each calling for the missing Basset hound.

**Ol' Rosco'll have a cow if he don't git his beloved police dog back. An' ya'll remember what's in the woods, don'tcha?**

After a few minutes of walking, Becky Lynn heard a noise, like a dog barking. "Flash!" She called out once more. "Where are ya, girl!" The barking took a moment to pause before starting up again. Becky Lynn stopped in her tracks and stood completely still and silent. Her ears were met with a cold, eerie silence that freaked her out. "Flash!" she called, prompting the noise to continue. When it did, she could hear it was somewhere off to her right. Slowly, she began trudging along in the direction of the barking. For quite a few minutes this went on; Becky Lynn feeling as if she were wandering around in a dream, no, a nightmare. She used to have nightmares like this as a kid, like some evil woods monster would come out at any moment and engulf her forever. She could remember being out in the woods near her house when she was a kid with her brother Joshua, but she never thought they were this creepy.

The barking was steadily growing louder and louder, as her heartbeat was growing faster and faster. She looked at her watch. Three thirty. It had been quarter to one when they had received the life-altering news of Bo's death. She noted how slowly time had crept along in the last two hours, forty-five minutes.

Just then, the distinctive shape of a short, stout Basset hound came floating across Becky Lynn's line of vision. "Flash!" she cried out before running toward the dog. I'm really glad I—" She stopped short when she saw the real reason for Flash's incessant barking.

"Enos!" she screamed, praying the deputy could hear. "Enos! I need some help here!"

**Ya'll git one guess fer what Flash showed Becky Lynn. Come back ta see if yer right, ya hear?**

A/N: Another one bites the dust! Please leave a review! I think I got enough answers for my question about how we know Bo's the youngest, but now I got another one. Did Bo really have asthma as a child or did we make that up? If so, what eppy did they say that in? Again, I haven't seen all eppys, just through the first one in season 5, so I'm really not as dumb as I look. ) Have a nice day, ya'll, and PLEASE REVIEW!**  
**


	6. The Lost Sheep Ain't Lost No More

A/N: Howdy ya'll, I'm back with another chappy! This one is probably the hardest chapter I've ever had to write. I changed it around a lot, and it took a while. So please, review, and tell me what you think. But first, ya gotta read it. I had to work extra hard on this to make all the bells and whistles ding when necessary.

Also, there's some medical-ish stuff down there, which I know nothing about, I just know very basic first aid and very basic CPR. I don't know anything beyond that, so if there's something unrealistic in this chapter, oh well. Live with it, but let me know how I could be wrong in a review (hint, hint)

**Chapter 6**

**Now here we are, back in the woods of Chickasaw County. Once Enos finds Becky Lynn 'n' Flash, we'll know fer sure what they found.**

Enos could faintly hear Becky Lynn calling his name. He called back. "Hang on, Becky Lynn! 'M on my way!" For a moment he thought she might be hurt.

After a few seemingly endless minutes of running and calling, Becky Lynn's lower legs were visible from behind a bush. It was evident she was kneeling by something. Flash came out to greet him and led him to Becky Lynn.

Before Enos even looked down, Becky Lynn looked up and said, "He's alive." She then scooted aside so he could see. There was Bo, unconscious, pale, but breathing Becky Lynn was pushing pressure on a wound on Bo's shoulder using her maroon sweatshirt. His right leg was elevated on a mound made up by Enos's jacket that he had given to Becky Lynn earlier. Bo's knee looked like it had been pushed out of joint, attempted to have gone back in, but not all the way. Enos couldn't do anything but just stand there for a moment, and then he spoke.

"Is he gonna be alright?" he wondered.

"He's lost a lot o' blood," Becky Lynn answered. "An' he's gone into shock from too much pain. So I guess it all depends on how fast you can run back ta the others, git them ta CB fer help, grab the first aid kit from yer car an' run back. Make sure it's got some gloves an' plenty of gauze. I'm gonna try ta make a makeshift bandage to help stop more bleeding."

"Got it," Enos said as he took off sprinting through the woods.

"Oh Bo," Becky Lynn said. "I hope all this nurse training has paid off."

**Ya know, that makes me feel a little better, havin' someone with some medical trainin' with Bo.**

* * *

A few minutes after he started, Enos's mad dash came to an end. He burst open the door and panted heavily as everyone watched him expectantly. Taking a moment to catch his breath prompted Daisy to inquire, "What's wrong, Enos? Did ya find somethin'?" 

Enos nodded. "We found—pant—Bo. He's—pant—he's not dead. But he might—pant—be if ya'll don't git an ambulance—pant, pant. I gotta git a first—pant—aid kit back ta Becky Lynn, an' then come back so I can direct the EMS ta Bo."

All Dukes breathed a sigh of relief. They smiled. "Thank God!" Luke said. "But Enos," he added, "I wanna take the first aid kit back ta them, an' git the EMS ta Bo, if ya don' mind."

"Sure," Enos said. "He's yer cousin. 'S in my car."

"I'll git the ambulance on the CB," Daisy offered. She proceeded to go outside and to the car and the CB, Luke following closely behind her, intending to grab the first aid kit that was located in Enos's car. After retrieving it, he dashed back towards the woods, calling for Becky Lynn, so he would know where to go.

He followed the sound of her voice, and realized that it had taken him less than four minutes to find his way to Becky Lynn.

"Great," Becky Lynn said after taking the first aid kit. She looked up to find Luke gazing directly at his battered cousin. He didn't say anything, just stood there, gawking.

"Luke," Becky Lynn interrupted his stare, "ya wanna go git the EMS so they can git here faster?" She looked down at Bo, and looked up to see Luke sprinting away. She couldn't help but smile.

She released pressure off Bo and opened the first aid kit before slipping on the plastic gloves found inside. After removing her bloodstained sweatshirt and Bo's tan over-shirt, she gently rolled up his blue T-shirt sleeve and carefully placed enough gauze on his shoulder to cover the gunshot wound. Then she used a whole roll of bandaging around Bo's shoulder before using medical tape to hold it in place.

"There Bo," she said, replacing the tape dispenser back into the first aid kit. "It's not a great bandage, and ya still got a bullet in ya, but it'll hold fer now, an' I haven't learned how ta remove bullets yet."

Not too long after that, Luke showed back up with the EMS team.

* * *

He wanted out. The rancid odor of sterilizing medical smells was becoming too much for Luke to handle. He was too fidgety to sit, yet too tired to pace. It seemed to be several hours before someone came out, when in reality it was only forty-five minutes. 

"I'm looking for, uh, Duke family," a doctor with an Asian accent of some kind said, glancing down at his charts.

"I'm Jesse Duke," Jesse said promptly. "An' that's m' nephew Luke Duke an' m' niece Daisy Duke. How's Bo?"

"I am Dr. Sasaki," the doctor introduced himself. "All right. We have removed bullet from his shoulder. He is stabilized, even conscious. That is how I knew not to call him Beauregard like it says on his charts."

The six of them (Boss Hogg and Rosco had taken Enos's patrol car and went back to Hazzard) laughed at this typical behavior of Bo's.

"Anyways," Dr. Sasaki continued, "he lost lots of blood, but we did transfusion. Somebody made nice temporary bandage before paramedics got there. Who did that?"

"That was me," Becky Lynn declared.

Dr. Sasaki smiled. "You did okay job. What could you have done with more supplies?"

"I coulda done better," Becky Lynn said proudly. "I'm trainin' ta become a nurse."

"Good for you. You may have saved Bo's life," the younger doctor informed her. "Anyhow, moving onto his knee. It was not easy to push into place. Could tell you tried, but failed. We got it pushed in a little more, and it's very, very close, just not as close as I'd like it to be. It'll still be manageable as long as he stays off it for maybe a month. Hard to tell now. It may cause problem later in life. Like very bad arthritis."

"But he's okay now, right?" Daisy asked.

"Yes," Dr. Sasaki confirmed. "Bo is okay now."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. A "Thank God" could be detected in the Dukes'.

"If you all want to see him," Dr. Sasaki continued, "you may."

None of the six wasted any time in seeing the one that had been presumed dead for nearly three hours. Dr. Sasaki led them back to a bright cheery room. Bo was in the bed, pale and weak, but awake.

"Mr. Duke," Dr. Sasaki began, smiling, "you may be most popular guy in whole hospital."

Luke came in first, followed by Daisy, Jesse, Cooter, Becky Lynn, and Enos. Bo was pleasantly surprised at his numerous amount of visitors.

"Hey ya'll," he greeted weakly.

"Hey buddy," Luke said. "How ya feelin'?"

"Like I been thrown into the washin' machine inside out on spin, an' when I was all clean, Daisy must notta left me outside ta dry with all the clothes." Everyone chuckled at this. "So what makes me so lucky I git three extra people here?"

"Cause we thought you's dead," Enos bluntly stated. "Least that's what them crooks told us."

"Sorry 'bout that," Bo said, "I wanted _them_ ta think I was dead, not ya'll."

"Well, ya mighta been, too," Daisy said, "if it weren't fer Enos, Becky Lynn, and Flash."

"Why?" Bo asked impolitely. "What'd _they_ do?" He wouldn't ever admit it, but he was surprised at who his saviors were.

Everyone thought Bo's tone of voice made it sound very rude, but no one reprimanded him, probably because they were happy he _could_ be rude.

"Well," Becky Lynn started, "Flash was the one who found you an' led me to ya."

"An' Becky Lynn was the one who stopped ya from bleedin' ta death," Jesse put in.

"Yes," Becky Lynn agreed. "but I couldn't a done it without Enos, who went to git help, and Luke brought back the first aid kit."

"Well thanks guys," Bo said, with a yawn. "I really appreciate that. Remind me ta git Flash a doggy biscuit 'er somethin'."

Dr. Sasaki, who had stepped out, had now stepped back in and noticed Bo was slowly drifting off.

"Okay," he interrupted. "The man needs sleep now. Everyone out. Except I will let one family member stay for five more minutes."

"I'll stay," Luke jumped in immediately. Nobody argued with him.

As they were heading out, Bo called out, weaker than before, "Cooter."

Cooter turned around. Bo's eyes were shut. "Yeah, buddy-roo?"

"Tow the General . . ." his voice trailed off as sleep overtook him. Cooter understood, though, and made it his first priority to fulfill Bo's request.

Now, Luke was alone with Bo. He took his cousin's weak hand in his and sighed.

"Oh Bo," he said to the sleeping man in the bed. I'm so sorry. If I had just worked at the Boar's Nest, ya at least wouldn't a been alone." He took a couple of shaky breaths. He didn't try to stop it when he felt a couple tears start to fall.

"I'm so glad yer alright, buddy," Luke said softly. "I don' know what I woulda done if ya weren't." He put his hand on Bo's forehead and pushed back some of his blonde hair. Then he sighed again. "I couldn't a done it," he continued. "Ya ain't jus m' cousin, yer like a brother, and yer m' best friend."

**Well, Luke, that's sweet an' all, but don' forget there's still them baddies on the loose. Ya'll stick around, ya hear?**

**

* * *

**Okay, ya'll know what to do now, right? Go for it!**  
**


	7. The Great Resurrection

Okie dokie, I am back for another chapter. This one gets back into the action stuff. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 7**

After Luke left Bo's room, everyone was waiting for him, except Cooter, who had gone to tow the General back to his garage.

"Luke," Daisy, "we need a plan ta git rid a them bad guys."

Luke nodded. "An' I got just the plan. Uncle Jesse, you still got that blonde wig in our old Halloween costume bin in the attic?"

**Now why do I sense a little Duke shuckin' an' jivin'?**

* * *

Six pm rolled around and a white Jeep sat on the side of the road, as if it were a predator waiting to catch its prey. It waited until a yellow sedan came barreling around the corner with a vengeance. 

The yellow sedan came to a halt, and its two angry passengers exited.

"Alright," the one called John demanded, "where's the money?"

"We got it," Luke said, just as impatient sounding. "Daisy, where's the loot?"

"Hang on, Luke," Daisy said. She climbed into the driver's seat of Dixie. Before anyone could stop her, she slammed her foot on the gas and sped off. Luke jumped in the back.

"We been snookered!" Freddy shouted angrily. "Let's git after 'em!" Freddy and John hopped in their car and went after Luke and Daisy.

In Dixie, things appeared to be going according to plan. "Alright Daisy, turn off at Junction Hill Road, and they should be down the road a ways, right there waitin'."

"Gotcha Luke," Daisy said. She whipped Dixie down a wide dirt road, presumably Junction Hill Road.

After a few minutes, they all passed Cooter, who was heading back to the garage, General in tow. They all waved to one another.

Soon, Daisy drove passed a man on the side of the road. Only his backside could be seen, and it bore an uncanny resemblance to Bo.

Freddy and John each had to do a double take. "That looked an awful lot like that kid ya killed," John stated.

"Ya think it could be a ghost?" Freddy said half-jokingly.

Back at the spot where the Bo "ghost" stood, Enos's face could be seen under a curly blonde wig facing away from the road. He was wearing Bo's shirt, pants, and shoes, and he smiled at Becky Lynn, who was hiding behind a bush. She signaled a thumbs up sign before motioning for him to come over.

Once he got to her, Enos let out a boyish giggle. "That was great!" He grinned that typical Enos grin.

"Yeah!" Becky Lynn said. She glanced up at the setting sun. "Pretty soon it'll be dark enough we won't need ta hide yer face no more. We'll just have ta put some baby powder on ya ta make ya look dead."

**Ya'll realize how much has happened in just one day? When the Dukes woke up this morning, their biggest problem was which one o' them boys was workin' at the Boar's Nest.**

In Dixie, Luke and Daisy were pleased at how things were working out so far. They were just hoping the next appearance of Bo's "ghost" would be just as successful.

"Where do I gotta go now, Luke?" Daisy wondered.

"Take the long way ta get ta the worn down barn at Sampson's Crossing," Luke instructed. "Enos an' Becky Lynn'll take the short way. That's where Bo's ghost we'll make its next appearance." Luke and Daisy each laughed.

* * *

Becky Lynn and Enos made it to Sampson's Crossing long before the small caravan was due to arrive. This gave Becky Lynn a chance to smatter white baby powder all over Enos's face before Enos scaled the dilapidated barn at one corner of the intersection. 

"All right Enos!" Becky Lynn said excitedly. "You look worse than Bo ever did!"

**Knowin' that girl, she'd say that even if the Grim Reaper hisself had come knockin' on Bo's door—ten times.**

Enos carefully climbed the side of the ramshackle barn and pearched himself on the top. He sat there for nearly fifteen minutes before Dixie came tearing down the road.

In the yellow sedan, John once more noticed the "ghost".

"Freddy!" he exclaimed, pointing at the mysterious figure on the barn. "There he is again! On the barn!"

Freddy slammed on the brakes. "Ya think it's just a coincidence?"

John thought for a moment. "Could be. Next time we see him, let's check it out. For now, let's catch up with them connivin' Dukes." Freddy nodded his approval.

In Dixie, Daisy was trying to let Freddy and John catch up while making it look like they were trying to lose them. It was proving to be a rather difficult task, but Daisy managed to make it look convincing.

"Now go into town," Luke directed her. "The ghost should be seen in Hazzard Square."

* * *

A massive ball of bright orange light dipped low in the sky. It was silent in Hazzard Square, except for an occaisional "Oo Flash, we're gonna git 'em!" that could be heard from one Rosco P. Coltrane. 

"An' we're gonna git reward money!" Rosco continued. "I'm gonna buy you lotsa doggy num-nums! Khew, Khew!"

Rosco wore street clothes, once more a part of Luke's plan. He didn't want to give away his identity. Rosco was the only soul in Hazzard Square besides the canine resting beside him on the bench.

After a few more minutes of Rosco's giggling and cooing, an old Ford pickup came screeching around the corner. It came to halt in front of Rosco. Out stepped Becky Lynn and an unrecognizable Enos.

"Hey Sheriff!" Enos greeted.

"Ooo!" Rosco squealed, shiny cheeked grin on his face. "He really does look like the ghost of Bo Duke! Khew, khew!"

They could hear cars rapidly approaching. "Quick, Enos!" Becky Lynn hissed. "Go sit on the edge of the fountain!"

Enos did what he was told. He got himself situated just in time to see Dixie and the yellow sedan emerge from around the corner.

Luke evaluated the situation. "Okay, there's our ghost by the fountain, Rosco an' Becky Lynn on a bench, great."

"An' Boss Hogg is watchin' out the window of the sheriff's station," Daisy added.

In the yellow sedan, there was also some noticing going on. "There he is again!" Freddy exclaimed. He stopped the car. Wordlessly, the two crooks exited the car. Luke and Daisy left their car, too.

Freddy and John sprinted towards Enos, with Luke, Daisy, Rosco, and Becky Lynn following close behind. Rosco, who was a surprisingly fast runner, passed Luke. Unfortunately, his left foot caught in a hole, and he tripped. As he went down, the others fell over the sheriff. Luke fell on Rosco's head, causing him to bite his tongue.

"Danged teeth!" Rosco cursed through the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. "Ya done scuffed m' tongue!" The others got up and ran after Freddy and John. Rosco got up and yelled "Freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze!"

Enos led the pack, sprinting down past the bank and behind the front buildings down the back street. As he went past the post office, Miss Tizdale was leaving, and BAM! Enos and the elderly postmistress both ended up on the ground.

Surprisingly, the wig on Enos's head stayed perfectly in tact. And Miss Tizdale, who knew nothing of the day's events, was fooled.

"Bo Duke!" she chided. "Where's your manners? I'm gonna have to tell your handsome Uncle Jesse about this!"

"Sorry ma'am!" Enos apologized as he quickly scrambled to his feet. But he wasn't fast enough. John caught up to him, but Miss Tizdale managed to trip Freddy.

But John caught up to Enos and rendered him unconscious!

**Well, ya'll it seems as if none o' them shoulda gotten outta bed this mornin'. Stick around.**

**

* * *

**Okay, there ya have it. Please review, that's all I ask.

Thought for the day: Ever wonder how even though the Duke farm has been in the family for generations, the mortgage is still not paid off? Wouldn't ya think it would have been paid off by now? Just some random thought I came up with a while back, and have always wondered about.


	8. Dangerous Liasons, Boss Hogg

A/N: Hey ya'll! Another chapter out. And hey, while I'm at it, lemme advertise. If you like this story, check out** _Time Heals All Wounds _**which is also by me. Also check out stories by **_Shara 2007_** because I co-write them, and they're not bad if I do say so myself, which I do. So anyways, read this story, review as always, and have fun, I guess. 

**Chapter 8**

Luke, Daisy, Becky Lynn and Rosco never quite caught up. Freddy, dumbly enough for him, helped Miss Tizdale up before helping John get the unconscious Enos to the car. They sped away.

Cooter, who was at his garage, saw the whole thing. Figuring they could use some reinforcements, he bounded into the General Lee and sped off. Luke and Daisy literally hopped in as he drove by.

"I take it ya'll had a plan," Cooter said once thy were in, "an' it failed."

Luke nodded. "It wouldn't of if Rosco hadn't tripped." He looked behind himself to see Rosco and Becky Lynn in Rosco's patrol car. "Cooter, can't we go any faster?"

"I got my foot to the floor, buddy-roo," Cooter told him. "Yer losin' yer sense o' speed there."

"It don't seem like we're catchin' 'em," Luke noted, "so I had ta ask."

Behind them, Rosco and Becky Lynn were nervously riding along, Flash snoozing away in the backseat.

"How're they goin' so fast?" Becky Lynn wondered about Freddy and John.

"I ain't sure," Rosco said, "but they's doin' somethin', cause they're goin' faster than the General Lee, an' that's hard."

In they yellow sedan, John, who was driving, wore a maniacal grin. "I knew this nitrous oxide would come in handy," he commented. Freddy laughed in agreement.

**Now I bet ya'll've been wonderin' where ol' Jesse's been. He volunteered ta stay with Bo, an' after twistin' Doc Sasaki's arm, they let 'im be in Bo's room.**

Jesse himself had dozed off a couple of times before the faint voice of his nephew interrupted his light slumber. He could tell by the look on the boy's face that he had just had some awful nightmare.

"Unca Jesse?" Bo questioned groggily.

"Bo?" Jesse said, hurrying to be at Bo's side. "How ya feelin'?"

"Better'n before," Bo admitted.

"Ya look an' sound better," Jesse informed.

"Where's Luke an' Daisy?" Bo speculated. "They out catchin' them fellas who—"

"Yup," Jesse said. "They're takin' care of it; don' worry none. You git some rest, Bo."

"Unca Jesse, I been restin' since I got here," Bo protested. "'Sides, I ain't sure I wanna go back ta sleep."

This reminded Jesse of the scared little boy who used to come and snuggle between him and his late wife in bed at night. Bo did that until he discovered he could also take refuge in Luke. As Jesse sat on the edge of Bo's bed and lifted the boy's head into his lap, he noticed how very familiar it felt.

"Don' worry, Bo," Jesse comforted. "'S all right, I'm here." He stroked Bo's hair, cradling the head of the boy who was now drifting back to sleep.

He looked down at his nephew, wondering how anyone could be foolish enough to hurt his boy. How could someone take another human life? It didn't make any sense to Jesse, and the concept of murder made him angry. He was especially angry with the men who almost killed Bo.

The elder man clung to his nephew, nervously waiting for every rise and fall of the boy's chest. Ever moment Jesse spend with Bo, he was reminded of what he'd very nearly lost. And this is how Jesse Duke fell asleep, grasping tight to his sleeping nephew.

Freddy and John had long since noticed the ghost of their alleged "murderee" was no ghost, just a man in a costume. However, they still were under the impression Bo Duke was dead. At least that's what Luke and Daisy wanted, anyways.

"All right, Daisy, Cooter," Luke said. "Ya'll ready fer Plan B?"

Daisy and Cooter each nodded their confirmation.

"Okay," Luke said. "This is gonna confuse the heck outta Rosco an' Becky Lynn, but we'll just have to explain later."

**Well, ya'll whatever trick Luke's got up 'is sleeve now, I sure hope it works.**

"Hey Rosco, Becky Lynn," Luke said over the CB. He continued without waiting for a response. "We need ta come up with a battle plan. I want them fellas ta pay fer killin' Bo like 'at."

"But Luke—" Becky Lynn began to say.

"Just meet me in the pasture where ya found that farmer's lost sheep this afternoon, okay? No more questions. Over 'n' out."

After finishing the CB conversation, Becky Lynn and Rosco were just a little confused.

"Jumpin' gee hosifat!" Rosco exclaimed. "The boy's gone squirrelly! Bo ain't dead!"

"I don' know what's goin on, but I think Luke wants us to meet 'em at the cabin near where Flash found Bo."

Luckily for them, Freddy and John had their CB on a different channel. They were having their own conversation; one that an awake but groggy Enos listened to.

"Listen, Hogg," John said, "I don' know whatcha wanted from us—"

The voice of Boss Hogg cut him off. "I don' want nothin' now! The deal's off! I didn't want no one hurt, even a Duke!"

"But ya said ya needed help getting' rid a the Dukes," John protested.

"Doh!" Boss chided. "Ya misunderstood! I didn't want 'em hurt, I just wanted help getting' 'em in jail! Didn't I mention that?"

"Uh, no," John said. "Listen, ya fat, dirty, double-crosser, this deal ain't over. You will pay us, or we won't just be killin' Dukes anymore."

**Friends an' neighbors, I never saw that one comin'. I know some Dukes who ain't gonna like this.**

In Chickasaw County, Luke, Daisy, Cooter, Rosco, and Becky Lynn arrived at their previous meeting site.

The first thing out of anybody's mouth was Becky Lynn asking the obvious question. "What's goin' on Luke? Bo ain't dead! He's fine!"

"I know that, an' ya'll know that, but them crooks don't know that. So all we gotta do is come up with a plan, usin' that ta our advantage."

"Oh I see," Rosco said.

**_He_ sees? I don' know whether ta be scared er excited.**

"Ya wanna fool 'em like 'at," Rosco continued.

"Yeah," Luke verified. "Now let's come up with that plan . . ."

Enos pretended to be unconscious long after Freddy and John stopped at a new hideout, this time in Hatchapee County. He was too scared to "wake up." So he allowed Freddy and John to cart him inside and be tied and gagged.

"That Hogg guy is a load a crap," John remarked angrily. "I say we go find 'im an' beat the money out of 'im."

"We will," Freddy said, "as soon as we do somethin' about our 'ghost problem'."

John nodded. "Why don't you stay here? I'll go find Hogg an' talk some sense into him."

"Okay," Freddy agreed. "I'll guard the prisoner."

"Where could they have possibly have gone? Luke wondered in frustration.

"Maybe they're in another county again," Daisy suggested.

"Great," Luke muttered. "Now we'll never find 'em." He fell silent for a moment before speaking again. "Let's git back ta Hazzard an' git to a phone. Maybe Uncle Jesse'll have some ideas." He turned around.

They rode in absolute silence until they came to a stop in front of Cooter's garage. All three scrambled out and went inside the garage. Luke grabbed the phone receiver and dialed the number to the hospital, posted on the wall near the phone.

Jesse and Bo were sound asleep when the phone rang. It woke both of them up.

"Hello?" Jesse greeted sleepily. Bo looked expectantly up at Jesse.

"Uncle Jesse it's Luke," came the voice from the other end.

"Hang on a second," Jesse put his hand over the mouthpiece. "'S okay Bo," he said. "'s jus' Luke. Go back ta sleep."

"No Uncle Jesse," Bo objected. "I wanna know what's goin' on."

Jesse sighed, but he didn't feel like arguing. "Hey, Luke," he said back into the phone.

"Hey Uncle Jesse, how's Bo?" Luke asked.

"He's fine. Ya wanna say hi? He's right here." Without waiting for an answer, he handed the phone to his younger nephew.

"Hey Luke," Bo greeted.

"Hey buddy, how ya feelin'?" Luke asked.

"Little better," Bo said. "How're things goin' with them bad guys?"

"You don' need ta worry about that," Luke said softly. "You just worry 'bout gettin' yerself some rest."

"Luke, I maybe laid up here," Bo said impatiently, "but them fellas put me here an' I think I got the right ta know what's goin' on!"

"Bo, please don' git excited," Luke said. "I'll tell ya. Ya see . . ."

**So ol' Luke went on ta tell Bo what was goin' on with poor Enos.**

"Got any ideas where they could be?" Luke asked.

"They back where they had me?" Bo suggested.

"Nah," Luke said. "We already looked there. You remember them sayin' anythin' an extra hideout or _some_thin'?"

Bo took a deep breath. "I feel like they said somethin' . . . lemme think . . . I think they mighta mentioned a, uh, a Harris Farm? You know any Harrises?"

"Nope. Could be in another county, though. We'll look inta that. Thanks a lot, Bo."

"No problem," Bo responded. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah Bo?"

"Thanks fer not cuttin' me out, an' lettin' me help, even if I didn't do much."

"Bo, ya may of just done somethin' more useful than the rest of us put tagether."

"Thanks Luke," Bo said. "An' Luke?"

"Yeah Bo?"

"I love ya," Bo said awkwardly.

Luke smiled, though Bo couldn't see. "Love ya too, Bo."

They hung up, each more confident than before.

**I sure hope Bo's guess about the Harris Farm is right, or Hazzard County'll be short a deputy. Ya'll stick around.**

**

* * *

**Okay guys, review away!**  
**


	9. Harrisly Love

A/N: Sorry guys! I know I usually update this every weekend and I didn't last weekend, but I had to be a bridesmaid in an out of town wedding last weekend, so I couldn't update. Sorry! So here's a chapter for you, and I hope you like it. 

**Chapter 9**

After hanging up with Bo, Luke felt more hopeful. He went to find Daisy and Cooter, who had gone back outside.

"Hey," Cooter said as Luke plodded towards them. "Uncle Jesse have any ideas?"

"Didn't really talk to 'im," Luke told them. "Talked ta Bo."

"Ya did?" Daisy asked excitedly. "How is he?"

"He's okay," Luke said, relieved. "He had a idea. He remembered overhearin' somethin' about a Harris Farm. Sound familiar?"

They each thought for a moment before replying with a no.

"I say we go ta Capitol City an' look up any Harris properties near Hazzard County," Luke suggested. Daisy and Cooter agreed. They boarded the General Lee once more and were underway.

* * *

"Hogg," John demanded upon entering the sheriff's station, "where the hell is my money?" 

"I thought I made it perfectly clear ta you, ya weren't getting' no money cause the Duke boys ain't in jail!" Boss protested.

"Sorry Hogg, I think ya misunderstood." John said as he held up his revolver and pointed it at Boss. "Yer gonna give us our money."

"Oh, yeah!" Boss said, hands in the air. He made his way to his safe, and told John to shut his eyes and plug his ears.

"Ya really think ya should be givin' orders?" John hissed.

Without another word, he reached into his already open safe and pulled out a substantial amount of hundred dollar bills.

"There," Boss said as John accepted the money. "Twenty-five thousand simoleons."

"I knew ya'd see my way." John exited without another word.

Once he was gone, Boss looked like he'd lost his best friend, which he had, since that's what money was.

"I hope Luke's plan ta catch them fiends works," he whimpered to no one.

* * *

It was completely dark by the time the five-some arrived in Capitol City. Luke had contacted Becky Lynn and Rosco and told them where they were going. They went to the building where all the counties' records were held, only to find it closed. 

They peered in the door and saw a janitor mopping up the floor. Luke knocked.

"Hey!" Luke shouted when the janitor turned his head. "We need ta git in!"

"Sorry!" the janitor yelled back. "It's closed! Come back tamorrah!"

"We really need in!" Luke yelled.

"We—are—CLOSED!" the janitor replied back stubbornly.

"Lemme try Luke," Rosco requested. "I'm a sheriff, he'll listen ta me." He stepped up to the door. "Hey you! I'm a sheriff! You let us in, or I'll cuff ya an' stuff ya!"

"Can't," the janitor said. "'Sides, ya can't arrest me. This ain't yer county."

Rosco mumbled something to himself before trying again. "This is official police business! Let us in or I'll make sure someone cuffs ya an' stuffs ya fer messin' up a po-lice investigation!"

"Okay," the janitor finally consented. "But I can only let the police in."

"Okay Rosco," Luke began, "remember, look for Harris. An' only near Hazzard."

"Gotcha," Rosco said as he stepped inside.

Luke sighed as the door shut. "I hope he can get it."

* * *

John stepped into the dimly lit bar, feeling he deserved a reward. He'd order himself an extra drink. His whole plan was working. He spotted the young bearded man in the corner and grinned maliciously to himself. 

"Randy," he greeted. The bearded man looked up. "I got the money, Randy."

Randy grinned. "Nice job, little brother."

John beamed. "Yeah, I know. Now all I gotta do is git rid a that partner I got me. He's done his job."

**Folks, there's so much double-crossin' in this here story I'm getting real lost. How bout ya'll?**

Just then a waitress called out "Phone call for a Mr. John or Randy Harris!"

"Yeah!" Randy and John answered in unison.

"I'll take it," John said. He headed over to the bar and took the phone from the waitress.

"John Harris," he answered.

"Oh Johnny, a voice replied. "This is your father."

John sighed. "Hey, Dad."

"Son, I was gonna use the cabin tonight, but I noticed there were a car there. Is you or Randy lettin' someone use it?"

"Yeah," John answered. "We're sharin' it with some buddies fer a few nights. We left their car there when we went out fer a couple drinks at our favorite bar. Sorry I didn't tell ya, I thought you wouldn't mind."

"Oh not at all, son," Mr. Harris replied fondly. "Ya'll can use it as long as ya like. Just clean up when yer done."

"No problem, thanks Dad," John said. "Love ya."

"Love ya too Johnny," Mr. Harris said. They hung up, and John went back to Randy.

**I don' know bout ya'll, but I feel sorry fer ol' Mr. Harris. His boys ain't the gentlemen he thinks they is.**

* * *

Rosco was doing Rosco-ish laughing as he exited the state records building. Luke, Daisy, Cooter, and Becky Lynn looked expectantly up at him. 

"What'd ya find out?" Daisy asked eagerly.

"I found out," Rosco proudly began, "that the nearest Harris property is in Hatchapee County. 1645 Starkey Road."

"Good job, Rosco," Luke praised. "Let's go check it out." They agreed, and left Capitol City.

* * *

Pushing the food around on his tray, Bo sighed. Hospital cafeterias had nothing on Uncle Jesse or Daisy. He glanced over at his uncle, who was snoring loudly from the nearby chair. 

He kept forgetting about the pain that pierced through his left shoulder. So on one occasion when he leaned on his injured shoulder, it hurt so excruciatingly bad a small yelp escaped his mouth. It was soft, but it was loud enough to wake Jesse up.

Jesse stifled a yawn so he'd be free to ask, "Bo what's the matter?" He leapt out of his chair and rushed to the aid of his nephew.

"Just forgot I shouldn't lean on the shoulder," Bo commented painfully.

"Ya all right?" Jesse inquired.

Bo nodded. "It feels like a pinched nerve, but I'll be fine."

"Ya sure?" Jesse questioned. "Should I go fetch the doc?"

Bo shook his head. "I'll be fine," he repeated.

Jesse consented and sat back down in the chair. A few moments after shutting his eyes, Jesse heard his nephew speak again.

"Uncle Jesse?" he said in a deeply pained voice that tugged at the older man's heartstrings. "Is that offer ta fetch the doc still good?"

Jesse nodded and proceeded to find the doctor.

* * *

After riding in silence for almost an hour, General Lee and Rosco's patrol car pulled down Starkey Road. Five minutes or so after that, they turned into a driveway with a post stating "Harris" near it. It wasn't until Luke and Rosco shut off their engines when they noticed a car following them. 

"Evenin'," Luke greeted as an innocent looking elderly man emerged from the black pickup.

"Howdy," the man said kindly. "Ya'll must be some of Randy an' Johnny's buddies. I'm Edward Harris."

"Nice ta meet ya," Luke said politely. He wasn't sure if Mr. Harris could be trusted yet. "I'm Luke Duke, this is my cousin Daisy, our friends Cooter Davenport, Becky Lynn Gaehrety—"

He was cut off by Rosco. "An' I'm Hazzard County Sheriff Rossssscoooooo P. Coooooltrane." He giggled Rosco-ish-ly.

"I didn't know Johnny an' Randy was friends with a sheriff," Mr. Harris commented. "How nice of them. I always thought my boys were personable people who were nice to all kinds of people."

"Uh, well, Mr. Harris—" Becky Lynn began, but was cut off by the sound of Freddy's voice.

"All right. All of ya'll put yer hands up."

The six of them put their hands up. They all looked apprehensively at one another. The next thing they knew, Luke called out, "Daisy, look out!"

**Aw man, I hate it when Daisy's in trouble. Ya'll stick around.**

Okay people, review! NOW**  
**


	10. Rude Awakenings, Brought to You By Luke

A/N: I am soooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait! I'll never do it again, I promise! I had writer's block and I didn't know what to do, I'm sorry! I'm not too pleased with this chapter, but it's something. I'm going on vacation later today and I won't be back until next Tuesday, but I plan on taking my fanfic notebook with me so I can write a chapter or two while I'm gone. Please read this and review, and forgive me for the slow update. 

**Chapter 10**

**Well ya'll, 'fore this story goes any farther, let's see if can't figger out who's double-crossin' who. I'd guess Boss Hogg's double-crossed the Duke, an' even Rosco. He probably double-crossed the baddies. The baddies double-crossed Boss, and John double-crossed Freddy. Let's see if there's more.**

The toaster left Freddy's hand and Daisy was on the receiving end. Almost a full second before Luke heeded his warning about the flying appliance, Daisy had ducked. The toaster went hurdling over her and created a sizeable dent in Mr. Harris's pickup door.

No one could move for a moment, until Luke noticed Freddy had no weapon since his thrown toaster failed. He nudged Rosco, but the officer made no move. Luke pulled Rosco's gun away from its holder and handed it to him.

Then Rosco got it, kind of. He pointed it at Freddy, yelling, "Freeeeeze!"

"Rosco!" Luke chided. "They's already frozen!"

"Oh hush!" Rosco scolded, then turned back to Freddy. "All right!" Git in my car or I'll shoot!"

Freddy chuckled malevolently. "Like ya'd hit me!" It appeared to them the thug had been drinking.

Rosco gave him a warning look. "I'm serious now, I'll shoot!" he threatened.

Freddy scoffed. "Go ahead, sharpshooter. I'd like ta see ya try."

Then Rosco did something surprising to everyone—including himself. He pulled the trigger.

**Now don't that just put the mustard on the sandwich?**

* * *

Less than five minutes after he left, Jesse returned to Bo's room with Dr. Sasaki close behind. Jesse could tell from Bo's face that the pain hadn't subsided any. 

"All right Bo," Dr. Sasaki began. "On a scale of one to ten, one being not too bad and ten being very painful, how bad is it?"

"I'd say six or seven," Bo told him.

"Okay," Dr. Sasaki said thought fully. "Describe the pain."

"It feels like it could be a pinched nerve," Bo said, "but I don' know cause I ain't never had one."

"Is it tingling anyplace?" the doctor wondered.

Bo nodded. "All the way up an' down my arm," he replied.

"Then that is probably what that is," Dr. Sasaki confirmed. "I want to look at it closer to see why though."

* * *

No one breathed until they saw the bullet from Rosco's gun become lodged in the siding on the cabin. Everyone immediately wished Rosco had hit Freddy once he smiled maliciously, then said: 

"Well, sheriff, that was some nice shootin' there." He snickered. "I hit their cousin better'n that."

Luke would have attacked him, if Daisy hadn't held him back.

"My only advice is ta not join the army," Freddy continued. "Ya may just hit one a yer own."

Rosco glared at him, then handed his gun to Cooter. "Keep that gun on him."

That shut Freddy up. Cooter was at point-blank range He wouldn't miss. Freddy reluctantly allowed Rosco to slap handcuffs on him. Rosco led him to his car, with Cooter holding him at gunpoint the whole time.

Mr. Harris looked around in confusion. "What's goin' on here?" he asked. "Who is that guy? What'd he do?"

Luke looked over at Rosco's car. Flash looked as if she was guarding Rosco from Freddy. Her master was reading the criminal his rights.

"We believe that either that man," Luke began, not looking up at Mr. Harris, "or who I think yer son John is, attempted ta murder my cousin, Bo. But after what he just said, I know it was that guy."

"An' I'm not surprised, either!" Mr. Harris exclaimed. "My Johnny and his big brother Randy are two fine young men! They'd never kill anyone! They'd never do anythin' illegal!"

Luke sighed. He had no desire to be the one to make Edward Harris see the truth about his son. But at the moment he felt he had no other choice.

"Mr. Harris, I ain't never heard of Randy, so I can't say, but John is wanted for the kidnappin' a m'cousin, Bo Duke, an' Hazzard County deputy, Enos Strate. Not ta mention bein' in cahoots with someone who tried ta murder my cousin."

Mr. Harris appeared as if he was about to faint. He glanced up at Luke, disbelief glazing over his eyes.

Meanwhile, Daisy went inside to find Enos. She found the deputy snoozing away on the couch, still wearing her cousin's clothes. She knelt down beside him and planted a kiss on his lips.

She received instant results. Enos's eyelids fluttered before opening all the way. After opening his eyes, he shot up like a rocket.

"Hey Daisy," he said, blushing. "Boy am I glad ta see you! Is everyone else here, too?"

Daisy nodded. "Yep, we're all here."

He rubbed his head. "What time is it?" He looked at his watch. "Possum on a gumbush, it's past eleven."

"This is prob'ly the latest at night we've ever had an adventure," Daisy joked. "An' it ain't over yet."

"It ain't?" said Enos sullenly.

Daisy shook her head no. "No we're missin' a criminal."

Enos looked disappointed. "Anybody got any ideas a where he is?"

"Not yet," Daisy replied. "But we got another problem. The guy's father is outside, an' he had no idea his son was involved in criminal activity. He thinks his son is a perfect gentleman. Well I tell ya, he's in fer a rude awakenin'."

"We should git outside," Enos said. Daisy agreed, and they went outside only to find a very depressed-looking old man.

The porchlight shone bright in all their faces, making their expressions clear in the night. Most faces were etched with worry and fatigue.

"Luke," Daisy said. "Has Rosco left yet?"

"Naw," Luke replied. "He's still here, though I ain't sure why."

"Enos," Daisy said, "go ride with Rosco back ta town."

Enos nodded. He was way to tired to argue. He went to seek out Rosco's car through the thick darkness. On the way, he walked with Luke until they reached Mr. Harris, when Luke stopped to comfort the man. He passed by Cooter and Becky Lynn, who sat silently on a large boulder off to the side.

Cooter broke the silence after Enos passed by.

"Ya really like Bo, don't ya?" he wondered.

Becky Lynn smiled a sad smile. "Yeah, but I know I ain't gotta chance with 'im. He hates me."

"He don't hate ya Becky Lynn," said Cooter.

Becky Lynn sighed. "I ain't so sure about that, Cooter. I think I annoy 'im."

**That gal's fin'ly gettin' it, don't ya think?**

Cooter was at a loss for words. What Becky Lynn said was exactly right, but he didn't want to tell her that.

"What makes ya think that?" is what he eventually settled on.

"I saw him yesterday," Becky Lynn told him. "At the Boar's Nest. I don't think he was very happy ta see me."

"How come?"

"I have no idea," Becky Lynn admitted.

Cooter had been told about yesterday's butt-slapping event. He didn't question any further. He could now plainly see that Becky Lynn was, after all, still Becky Lynn, and probably would never completely change.

Meanwhile, Enos had finally caught up with Rosco's patrol car. Of course when he looked inside, he saw a sight he never expected to see.

Freddy was holding Rosco at gunpoint, and he kept calling out for Flash, but she was asleep in the backseat!

**Well now, jus' when I thought Freddy was done for, turns out he ain't. Ya'll stick around.**

**

* * *

**Okay people, make me a happy woman when I get home, and send in those reviews! I know I normally reply to all signed reviews, but don't feel bad if you don't get one, I'll try to borrow my brother's laptop while I'm gone, but I won't make any guarantees! PLEASE REVIEW!**  
**


	11. Ture Confessions from the Commissioner

A/N: Well, as you all seem to know, the document manager was having problems. I've been trying to upload this since I got back from my vacation on Tuesday. Today, Sunday, I finally managed to get it up. So I hope you like it and don't forget to leave a review when you're done.

Sadly, this story is drawing to a close. I see only one or two more chapters in its future. But don't worry, I'll just have to come out with another one when this one is over.

**Chapter 11**

Enos's eyes bugged out wide as he gazed into Rosco's car. He sprinted back towards the house until he came to Luke.

"Luke," he breathed, "ya gotta come quick! Rosco's . . .he's got . . . sheriff Rosco!"

"Who does?" Luke asked.

"That guy . . ." Enos panted.

"All right, come on," Luke said. He and Enos dashed back to where Rosco's car sat, unmoving. Luke threw open the door and grabbed Freddy. They traded a few punches before Luke finally rendered him unconscious. He re-cuffed him and put him in the backseat, Flash woke up and went to sit in the front by her daddy.

Enos picked up the gun, but Rosco angrily snatched it away.

"That's _my_ gun!" Rosco scolded.

"Sorry sheriff, I—" Enos started, but Rosco but him off.

"Oh hush, Enos!"

"Yessir, sheriff."

* * *

The police, Becky Lynn, Cooter, and Mr. Harris made it back to Hazzard in an hour. Luke and Daisy stayed behind. They hid the General Lee in some bushes before nestling themselves in some other bushes, on the other side of the driveway. They patiently waited for John to arrive back at the cabin before they made a "citizen's arrest." 

**What them Dukes don't know is that another baddy entered the picture.**

They waited for almost an hour before the familiar yellow sedan pulled up, bearing two passengers.

Luke and Daisy sat as still as a pair of lawn gnomes, unnoticed by the two brothers. Their hearts raced as they waited for just the right moment to slip away and re-strategize their battle plan.

Once John and Randy went inside, the cousins quietly snuck back behind their car to formulate a plan. They thought for a moment before Luke came up with a substantial course of action.

* * *

Back in Hazzard, Boss Hogg was preparing himself to tackle what some would consider an extremely difficult task, but especially Boss. He was planning to confess all of his misdeeds to Rosco, and eventually, the Dukes. 

As soon as the whole crew of people involved arrived, Boss pulled the lawman aside, leaving Enos to lock Freddy away.

"Rosco," Boss Hogg. "I gotta confession ta make. I'm only admittin' this cause this whole mess is my fault!"

"Why?" Rosco wondered. "Were you the one to shoot Bo Duke? Cause if ya are, I'm gonna have ta arrest ya, cause that's against the law."

"No, you dodo brain!" Boss scolded. "I may really hate them nosy, good-fer-nothin' Dukes, but I wouldn't want none o' them hurt!"

"Then why—how is it yer fault?" Rosco asked again.

**Ya'll see Cooter over there listenin' from the door?**

"Cause I hired them fellas ta help me git Bo 'n' Luke in jail! I helped them escape from the State Pen! Now I wish I hadn't done it! 'S soon's I heard they was tryin' ta steal that money themselves an' they'd shot Bo Duke, I changed sides!"

Rosco stood still for a moment, eyes wide. Then he said, "Oh Boss, that's a naughty-naughty!"

"I know it is!" Boss groaned. "Boy does it feel good ta git that off my chest!"

* * *

After being assured Freddy was locked away, Becky Lynn, Cooter, and Mr. Harris went to the hospital. Enos would have joined them, but he went home to sleep. Mr. Harris wanted to meet Jesse and Bo, and Cooter and Becky Lynn were to fill them in on what was happening. Cooter would also inform them about Boss Hogg's confession. 

They found nobody in the waiting room, so the three headed off to Bo's room. Mr. Harris waited outside while Cooter and Becky Lynn went in and found a sleeping Bo, with Jesse right next to him.

"Hey Uncle Jesse," Cooter softly greeted. "How's he doin'?"

"He had hisself a real painful pinched nerve, but the doc said it'd go away. He gave 'im somethin' fer the pain so's he could sleep. Did ya catch them crooks?"

"One of 'em," Cooter told him. "Luke an' Daisy are catchin' the other one now. We got the one who shot Bo."

"Good," Jesse said.

"Bo began to stir. Finally, after hearing Cooter's voice, he mumbled the mechanic's name.

"Hey there, buddy-roe," Cooter said. "How ya doin'?"

Bo didn't answer, instead, he blinked a couple of times before breathing deeply.

"Uncle Jesse," Becky Lynn began.

"I ain't yer Uncle Jesse," Jesse scolded. Cooter smirked, happy it wasn't him getting reprimanded for once. Jesse saw him. "Now, Cooter, I ain't yer Uncle Jesse neither."

"Jesse," Becky Lynn started again, "can you step outside for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure," Jesse said. They went out into the hall, leaving Bo and Cooter behind. After shutting the door, Becky Lynn found Mr. Harris.

"Mr. Harris, this is Jesse Duke, Luke and Daisy's uncle."

"Nice ta meet ya," Mr. Harris said. "I met Luke and Daisy. What nice children you have. I'm Edward Harris, but you can just call me Ed."

"Thank ya," Jesse said. "An' it's nice ta meet ya, too. You can just call me Jesse."

Becky Lynn promptly interrupted the conversation. "Uncle, er, Jesse, Mr. Harris is the father of one of the kidnappers. Not the one who shot Bo, but the other one, the one that's still on the loose."

Mr. Harris took over. "I'm very sorry about all this, Jesse. I thought I taught my boys good moral values and such. Guess only one of 'em listened."

**That poor fella's gonna have heart failure or somethin' when he finds out both son's are involved.**

"'S all right," Jesse comforted. "I unnerstand ya didn't know 'bout it. We don't blame ya."

At that point, Cooter emerged from Bo's room. "Hey ya'll, I explained ta Bo 'bout Mr. Harris. He don't mind if ya'll wanna come in."

Hesitantly, Mr. Harris agreed. He was having second thoughts about seeing the man his own son was involved in hurting. But he went in anyways.

Becky Lynn nervously smiled at Bo. After a few seconds, Bo returned the smile. Elated, Becky Lynn turned back to the conversation at hand:

"Please, Jesse," Mr. Harris begged. "I feel just awful 'bout this. Surely I could make it up to ya. Lemme pay Bo's hospital bill."

"Absolutely not!" Jesse's thundering voice boomed. "We ain't takin' yer charity, Ed! Over my dead body!"

"It ain't charity, it's a gift! A gift ta show how sorry I am that my son did so wrongly."

"There ain't no way I'll accept that!" Jesse roared again.

"Uncle Jesse," Bo butt in, "I'm sure we ain't got the money ta pay fer this without _some_ help."

"An' I do," Mr. Harris added. "Please, I won't be able to feel better 'bout this until I do somethin' fer yer family. This seems like the perfect way."

Jesse was too worn out to argue. He reluctantly gave in.

After that matter was settled, Cooter introduced the next conflict.

"By the way ya'll," he said, "I heard Boss Hogg tell Rosco somethin' real interestin'." He went on to explain what he heard their county commissioner confess.

All present agreed this was intriguing news, but Jesse and Bo made it clear they shouldn't act until morning. Jesse made everyone go home and get some sleep.

**Well ya'll, I sure hope Luke 'n' Daisy catch them other two. Ya'll stick around.**


	12. Privates Duke and Duke are on the Case

Okay, ya'll, here's another chapter for you to read. There will probably be one more chapter after this, and then it will sadly be over! I plan though to write another one, but I need a few ideas for a story. If anyone has an idea they'd like to share, let me know, I'm fresh out. Thank you to **sabra jaguar** for giving me one idea, but I'd like some more to choose from!

**Chapter 12**

**Well, ya'll, Luke an' Daisy decided their plan would work best if one, it was daylight and two, they'd gotten a little shut-eye. They stayed up in shifts makin' sure them dudes didn't leave.**

The breeze blew softly over Luke's face, waking him from his slumber. Rain kissed his cheeks as he stuck his head through the General's window. He found his cousin leaning wearily on her arm, which was resting on the hood. Luke smiled and tapped Daisy on the shoulder.

"Hey," Daisy said as she stood up. "Ya ready ta go?"

"Mm-hmm," Luke mumbled sleepily. "Gotta git 'em fer what they did ta Bo."

"That's the spirit!" Daisy grinned.

**Don't look at me ya'll. I ain't gotta clue 'bout the plan.**

Luke returned the smile. After he made a couple of CB calls, he finally announced, "Let's go."

The two cousins leapt to their feet and bounded out to the Harris driveway. Luke causally knocked on the door. As they expected, it appeared Luke and Daisy had woken the Harris brothers up, even though it was almost ten o'clock.

John stood groggily in the doorway. He didn't recognize the two people who had attempted to shuck and jive him over twelve hours ago.

"Can I help you?" John asked irritably.

"Yeah," Luke replied, winking at Daisy. "I have somethin' ta give ya."

"What?" John wondered.

"This," Luke held up his fist, "is from my cousin Bo." He delivered a fierce blow between the man's eyes causing him to stumble backwards.

That's when Randy appeared with his shotgun. Pointing it directly at Daisy, he said, "Hold it plowboy, or the girl gits it."

**I think Bo an' Daisy are gonna be matchin' here pretty soon.**

* * *

That morning, Bo was discharged from the hospital. Though his left arm rest in a sling, he still used a crutch in his right arm to support him." His balance was a little awkward, but it only took the young man a few moments to figure out what he was doing. 

He and Jesse went directly to the Hazzard Police Station. Enos was sitting in the main room, guarding the prisoner. He grinned when he saw the Dukes come in.

"Hey Uncle Jesse, Bo," Enos greeted. "How ya doin' taday, Bo?"

Bo smiled. "Not too bad." He noticed Freddy glaring silently at him. Sighing uncomfortably, he lowered his voice considerably. "Can we go somewheres else? I don't like the way he's lookin' at me."

"Boss Hogg'd tan my hide if I left 'im alone," Enos answered. "But you could stand over there where he can't see ya if ya'd like."

Bo moved out of sight from Freddy and sat down. "Any word on the other one yet?"

"Two," the deputy corrected. "Luke CB'd Sheriff Rosco this mornin' fer backup, cause someone came back ta the cabin with 'im."

Jesse nodded. "He called Cooter, too, but I didn't know why. Ya know Bo, Cooter stayed with us all night Bo, but he had ta leave 'fore ya woke up."

"He did?" Bo asked When Jesse nodded, Bo gave a small smile. He felt overwhelmed with the kindness everyone had shown since he had gotten hurt. Even Boss Hogg had sent Rosco with a box of chocolates that made Bo feel like his teeth would melt. Cooter stayed with them all night, and Rosco delivered Boss's chocolates at a very late hour. Cooter and Rosco also were out there right now possibly risking their lives to arrest people who had harmed him. Even Becky Lynn, after saving his life back in the woods, had begun to act like a normal human being around him. Enos had gotten kidnapped trying to bring about justice, and also aided Becky Lynn and Luke in saving his life. Suddenly, Bo felt as if he were the luckiest guy in the world to have friends like Cooter, Enos, and surprisingly, Becky Lynn and also, enemies like Boss Hogg and Rosco who still cared if he was hurt. Not to mention he felt he had the best family in the world. Jesse had been there with him the whole time, nurturing and caring for him, while Luke and Daisy worried about him and still made up some unknown crazy scheme to get the guys who hurt him.

He turned his attention back to Jesse and Enos. "I wonder who the other one is," Enos said. Jesse and Bo shrugged, though the latter with just one shoulder. "Maybe Freddy knows."

"Nope," Freddy's voice drifted from his cell. "I swear on my momma's life I don't know." Enos shrugged too.

"Hope fer Ed's sake it ain't the brother," Jesse commented.

**Well, Jesse, that just 'bout hits the nail right on the head.**

"Wouldn't be surprised," Freddy responded. "That man's crookeder'n me 'n' John put tagether. 'S name's Randy Harris. I knew those two was planning ta git rid a me 'n' make away with the money. 'S gonna switch thangs around 'n' take the money from them, but ya'll arrested me too early."

"Can't say I'm too sorry 'bout that," Bo shot back. "But ya did shoot me."

"Can't say I'm too sorry 'bout that," Freddy mimicked. "But ya were bein' a very bad boy."

Bo just sighed, but Jesse's face turned as red as the stitches on a baseball.

"I'd like ta take you over my knee 'n' show ya it's a bad idea ta mess with a Duke," he said in a low voice. Enos and Bo grinned at each other. "Now ya've at least learned that ya can't hurt no one, 'specially my boy an' git away with it. An' I'd like ta take a piece or two out of ya, but I ain't gonna stoop ta yer level."

Bo couldn't contain his laughter. He let out a hearty laugh that got Enos going, too. Pretty soon, Jesse broke down also. That's the scene Boss Hogg walked out to. He looked at them all strangely.

"What's gotten into you?" he wondered. "Enos, you stay here. You Dukes follow me in here." He ushered Jesse and Bo into his office. "Siddown, Bo."

Bo did as he was told and sat in one of the wooden chairs by Boss's desk. Boss sat in his seat while Jesse remained standing.

"J.D., if this is about confessin' what ya done," Jesse began, "it's okay. Cooter heard you tell Rosco everythin' last night."

"Oh he did, did he?" said Boss. He added quietly, "Saves me a lotta trouble."

Jesse's firecracker exploded again. "J.D., it'd serve ya right ta say it out loud to us. Now ya just know it was a bad idea ta help them criminals an' give 'em a git outta jail free card just so's you could have extra help gettin' my boys. Now my nephew's hurt an' we can't seem ta git one of 'em back in jail."

"Jesse, ya gotta believe me!" Boss pleaded. "I never meant fer Bo ta git hurt, just locked away!"

"Boss," Bo cut in, "would ya rather have us Dukes in jail an' them fellas runnin' free, or them in jail an' us runnin' free?"

"Well I guess I'd rather have them in jail." He winced. "Oh, I guess you Dukes is right, an' I'm real sorry!"

"Apology accepted," Jesse said. "But it ain't me ya need to apologize to, J.D., it's Bo."

"It's okay Boss, apology accepted," Bo declared.

* * *

Thunder boomed in Luke's ears as if it were a sound effect for the scene taking place. He landed a blow firmly on Randy's face causing him to drop the gun. Daisy kicked John in the abdomen. John and Randy each lashed out in the same way, as Luke and Daisy both ducked simultaneously. 

"Stand back, Daisy," Luke ordered. Daisy obeyed and stood a few feet behind Luke."

Luke traded several punches with each brother before his jumbled mind had an idea. As Randy pulled his fist back, Luke stepped aside. The other man had no time to react, so he stumbled forward into Daisy. Daisy fell backwards through the doorway and down the steps before landing with a THUD! She was knocked unconscious.

"Daisy!" Luke cried out. He hopped down the steps to find his fallen cousin. He felt for a pulse.

Breathing heavily, Luke felt tears running down his cheeks, mixing with the raindrops that already soiled his face. He ran his fingers through her long, mud-caked hair.

"Ya'll killed her!" Luke sobbed. "She ain't got no pulse; she's d-dead!"

**Ya'll this here's history in the makin'. The first time Luke's plan backfired on 'im. I don' wanna see the rest, ya'll. Tell me when it's over.**

Sorry guys, had to leave you one last big cliffhanger. Don't kill me for killing Daisy, I had to do it. Believe me, I feel terrible about it! Please review, even if they're just death threats! I always like reading those . . . lol.**  
**


	13. All is Well that Ends Well

A/N: Hey guys, final chapter. It's been fun, and hopefully I'll come out with another story soon. I hope you like this chapter, and I'm sorry for the wait, but it's always hard for me to tie up those loose ends. And again, don't kill me for killing Daisy. I had to. 

**Chapter 13**

No sounds interrupted the deadly silence that followed except for the pitter-patter of the rain. The uncomfortable quiet hung in the air for almost half a minute before John and Randy gathered themselves. They glanced at each other, then, on John's signal, ran. They dashed through the mud until they reached the banana-colored sedan.

Luke didn't move. Once the doors of John's car were shut, he let out a long hard sob. He buried his face in Daisy's chest for a second, and then looked up.

"First I thought Bo had died, an' now Daisy really _did_ die!" Luke screamed out to the now fast-moving vehicle.

* * *

A white pickup cruised around the soaking roads, heading towards the one and only Duke Farm. 

"It was kinda nice havin' Rosco on our side fer once, weren't it?" Bo commented.

Jesse nodded. "Sure was. An' it all turned out okay, too."

**Now Jesse, I wouldn't say that quite yet.**

Bo smiled. "Yeah, Luke's plan is foolproof."

**Ya'd think the Dukes of all people would understand not to count their chickens afore they hatch.**

"Uncle Jesse?" Bo said softly.

"Yeah, Bo?" asked Jesse.

"I don't really remember too much a what happened afore Cooter an' Becky Lynn showed up with Mr. Harris last night," he said. "I do remember bein' scared until you were there ta comfort me. Thanks, Uncle Jesse."

"Well I am yer uncle," Jesse told him. "It's my job ta make sure yer okay." Truth to be told, until then, Jesse thought it benefited him more than his nephew.

"Breaker one, breaker one, this is Lost Sheep callin' Shepard, come on back, Shepard," Luke's voice came over the CB, devoid of any emotion.

"This is Shepard here, Lost Sheep, what's yer twenty?" Jesse called back.

* * *

As Luke watched the yellow sedan roll out of sight, he slowly raised his head from Daisy's chest. He poked her shoulder a couple of times, grinning like a madman. 

**Has that boy gone squirrelly?**

That's when Daisy sat up, laughing!

**Well, ya'll, they sure had me fooled, how 'bout you?**

"That was priceless!" Daisy proclaimed. "That was absolutely great!"

Luke grinned. "Lucky fer me it's rainin'. Made it easier ta pretend ta cry. But we gotta git goin' or that'll have all been fer nothin'."

Daisy nodded, and the two raced to General Lee and hopped in. Luke accelerated towards the road. They looked each direction. Neither saw a car, but off to the side, Daisy could see a cloud of dust. Luke whipped the wheel to the right.

"There they are!" Daisy pointed out a few seconds later.

Luke sped up. He looked beyond the yellow car to see Rosco's car stopped across the width of the road. Randy was forced to power slide, but he crashed into Rosco's car. Luke slid in to enclose them.

"Ya dang criminals!" Rosco shrieked angrily. "Ya scuffed my vehicle . . . and my dog!"

"Woof!" said Flash.

Luke picked up the CB. "Hey Crazy C, this is Lost Sheep, come on back."

"This here's Crazy Cooter, what's goin' on in the hen house, Lucas Dukas?"

"We got them chickens locked up in the coop. It was easier than I thought it would be."

"That's good ta hear, good buddy. I'll see ya'll later, I been neglectin' the garage too long. Over 'n' out."

Next, Luke placed a call into Jesse and Bo.

"Breaker one, breaker one, this is Lost Sheep callin' Shepard, come on back, Shepard," Luke said cryptically.

"This is Shepard here, Lost Sheep, what's yer twenty?" Jesse answered anxiously.

"We got 'em Rosco's readin' 'em their rights. We's on our way back ta Hazzard now. We'll see ya at home."

**Well, ol' Boss was real happy 'bout getting' his money back. He was so happy, he even let Rosco keep fifty percent of the reward money he earned. Course, he only had fifty percent ta start with cause the Dukes had half anyways.  
**

**Freddy, John, an' Randy all got sentenced to the State Pen fer a long time. Hope they look good in orange.**

**Bo healed up pretty nice. After two weeks, his shoulder came outta the sling, an' after six, he got off the crutches.**

**While he was still on them crutches, Bo took a gal to the Boar's Nest on a date. It was Becky Lynn.**

"Here's a table over here," Becky Lynn said. She led Bo through a sea people to the empty table.

Bo slowly eased himself down in a chair, and Daisy came over. They ordered a couple of beers.

**An' the Celebrity Speed Trap strikes again. Only this time, it was on me.**

Boss Hogg's voice rang through the air.

"An' without further ado, here he is, Waylon Jennings!" At that, the crowd erupted in cheers as the popular musician stepped out.

Waylon began singing and most of the crown began dancing.

"I'd dance with ya, Becky Lynn," Bo stated, "but I really don't think I can now."

"It's okay Bo, I understand," Becky Lynn reassured him.

Instead, they stayed at their table cheering together, and the couple had a pretty good time just the same.

Everyone whooped and hollered when Waylon finished his song. Becky Lynn excused herself to use the restroom. Bo hobbled up to the bar and talked with Luke and Cooter.

"How's yer date goin', Bo?" Luke wondered.

"Surprisingly good," Bo admitted. "Becky Lynn's like a real person. I like her much better this way."

It was about then when Becky Lynn emerged from the restroom. She made her way to the bar.

"So Bo, should we order more beer?" Becky Lynn asked as she planted a firm slap on Bo's behind. He went wide-eyed, and Luke and Cooter each laughed.

**Some things never change, do they? Come back now, ya hear?  
**

**THE END**

* * *

Okay, so I really didn't kill Daisy. You didn't really think I did, did you? Kudos to **Bo Schneider, vinsmouse, **and** Anakin's Girl 4eva **for kind of sort of figuring it out before. 

Now I want to thank all you really awesome readers out there for reading and even more to the reviewers for reviewing. You made the story worth writing and posting. I hope you read other stories of mine in the future! Bye bye now!


End file.
